The Junior High Dance
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Gumball is determined to learn how to dance so he can go to a junior high dance with Penny.


One day Gumball and Darwin were walking in the hall until Darwin saw a poster on the wall. "Hey Gumball, look! There's a junior high dance this Friday!" he smiled.

"So?" Gumball asked.

"You should ask Penny!"

"I can't," Gumball said, looking down.

"Gumball, I don't care if you're shy or not! You need to ask Penny out sometime!"

"It's not that! Look, I'll tell you during lunchtime!"

"Okay!" Darwin smiles. During lunchtime, Gumball sat down next to Darwin. "So are you gonna tell me?" Darwin asked.

"Tell you what?" Gumball asked.

"You know! Why you can't go to the dance with Penny!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"Do you really really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Do you really really really..."

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!"

"Okay, fine!" Gumball inhaled a breath. "I can't dance!" he said in one breath.

Darwin cackled, "Prove it! Dance right now!"

Gumball inhaled a breath and said, "Okay." Then he started shaking his butt and then everyone laughed at him and threw food at him. Gumball cried, "You see, this is why I can't go to the dance, because I'm afraid people will laugh and throw food at me!"

"Oh Gumball, don't cry! I can teach you how to dance after school!" Darwin smiled.

"That will be great! Thank you so much, Darwin!" Gumball smiled, hugging his best friend.

After school that day, Darwin was teaching Gumball how to dance. "Alright Gumball, are you ready?" asked Darwin.

"Yeah, but why do I have to wear this stupid tutu?" asked Gumball.

"It will make us professional dancers! Now, let's see if you can do the dab," Darwin said, dabbing.

"Uhh... like this?" Gumball asked, waving his arms like he didn't care.

"Uhh... let's try doing the whip!" Darwin said, doing the whip.

"Like this?" Gumball asked, punching Darwin in the face.

Darwin is now seeing with a black eye. "We'll try something that isn't too painful."

Soon Anais walked in and was shocked by what she was seeing. "What are you doing in my ballet clothes?" she asked.

"Darwin's teaching me how to dance for the junior high dance!" Gumball smiled.

"Okay, but why wear my ballet clothes?" Anais asked.

"They make us professional dancers!" Darwin smiled.

"I mainly wear those for dance class, so do you do ballet dances at this _junior high dance_?" Anais asked.

Gumball scowled, "No!"

"Then take them off. Those clothes are meant for ballet **ONLY!**" Anais barked.

Darwin groaned, "Since when did you become the boss?"

"Since Mommy found out that other than her, I'm the only one who can keep this house from being a pile of rubble, and thank you for taking off my ballet clothes!" Anais said, walking out of the room for dance class.

"What am I gonna do now, Darwin? I feel like I almost killed you while doing the whip!" Gumball said, tearing up.

"Just be yourself, dude! Don't worry about what other people will think, but that doesn't matter right now! Tomorrow you're gonna man up and ask Penny to the dance!" Darwin smiled.

"You're right because I can do it!" Gumball cheered.

The next day at school, Gumball and Darwin were spying on Penny. "You ready?" Darwin asked.

"Let's do this," Gumball said, walking. He then "accidentally" bumped into Penny. "Oh! Hi Penny," he giggled.

"Oh hi Gumball," Penny smiled.

"So... I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me this Friday."

"I would love to!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! See you then," Penny said, walking to her next class.

Darwin then walked up to Gumball. "What did she say?" he asked.

"It's a date!" Gumball giggled and ran off.

The night of the dance, Gumball and Darwin were getting ready for the dance. "You ready, Gumball?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah, but what should I do if people do laugh at my moves?" Gumball asked.

"Just laugh with them, and you'll be fine."

"Okay. Thanks dude."

"Kids, are you ready to go?" Nicole called from downstairs.

"We are! We're coming down!" Gumball and Darwin yelled.

"Come on, Gumball! Let's go to the dance!" Darwin cheered.

Soon they went downstairs. "Oh! Look at my two grown-up boys! Going to their first dance!" Nicole smiled.

"MOM!" Gumball yelled.

"Sorry Gummypuss. I'm just happy for you," Nicole smiled.

"Gather around for a picture!" Richard smiled.

"Yay! A photo!" Darwin cheered.

"No! I don't want you to take a picture of me!" Gumball whined.

"Gumball Trisha Watterson, I do not except that behavior in this house!" Nicole barked.

"It's okay Nicole. Gumball doesn't need to be involved in the picture if he doesn't want to, but Gumball, you don't need to act like a little 2 year old to avoid being in the picture. Alright?" Richard said.

Soon Gumball stuck out his tongue at Richard. "Oh! That's really nice of you! If that's how you're going to act, maybe we should ground you, and NOT let you go to the dance!" cried Nicole.

"But I wanna go to the dance!" Gumball cried.

"Then start acting like it!" cried Nicole.

"Fine!" cried Gumball.

"Can I be in the picture too?" Anais asked with a smile.

"No! This is our school dance!" Darwin whined.

"Darwin, the rules go for you too!" Nicole barked.

"It's okay, Darwin. Anais can be in the photo if she wants to," said Richard.

"YAY!" Anais smiled, getting next to Darwin.

"And... smile!" Soon Darwin and Anais smiled and Richard took the picture. "That's a cute one."

"Can we go now?" asked Gumball.

"Go wait in the car and I'll be there," said Nicole.

"Okay," Gumball and Darwin said together.

"Bye boys. Have fun!" Richard smiled.

"We will," said Darwin.

Soon the boys went into the car. Then Nicole walked in, started it, and said, "Are you two excited?"

"Yeah, but a little nervous," said Gumball.

"Why's that, Gummypuss?" Nicole asked.

"He's scared because it's his first dance with Penny," said Darwin.

"Well just imagine everybody in their underwear if you have to dance in front of everyone," Nicole grinned.

"That's a little weird but okay," Gumball smiled.

"We're here!" Nicole sang.

"YAY!" Gumball and Darwin cheered.

"Bye boys! Have fun!" Nicole sang.

"We will!" Darwin smiled. When the boys got inside, Darwin asked, "Do you feel confident after Mrs. Mom's advice?"

"Only a little," Gumball admitted.

"Well don't worry dude. If anything goes wrong, I got your back!" Darwin smiled.

"Aw, thanks man!" Gumball smiled.

Soon Penny walked in. "Hi Gumball," she said.

"Hi Penny!" Gumball smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone," Darwin said, walking away.

"You wanna dance?" asked Penny.

"Let's have zhe dance m'lady," Gumball bowed.

When they got in the gym, Penny asked, "So Gumball, can you dance?"

"Of course! Why are you asking?" Gumball asked.

"It's just that I saw you at lunch the other day shaking your groove thing in front of Darwin, and everyone laughed at you. EVERYONE took a picture of you and put it on Instagram."

"Oh yeah, I saw that. Look, I improved the other day. You wanna see?"

"I'd be delighted!"

"Fortnite dance!" Gumball said, imitating the fortnite dance.

"Very good!" Penny giggled.

"The Floss," Gumball said, doing the floss.

"Good job!" Penny said, amused.

"And now... THE WHIP!" Gumball yelled, doing the whip and then accidentally hit Penny's gut.

"OWWWWWW!" Penny screamed in a shrilly way.

"Look at that! Gumball Wussypants still can't dance after what happened the other day at lunch!" Jamie cackled.

Soon everyone laughed at Gumball. "AAAHH!" Gumball screamed in a shrilly way. "WHAAH! WHAAH!" he ran off crying.

"OH MY GOD!" Darwin screamed after he saw the whole chaos.

"Darwin, you should probably go check on your brother," said Carrie.

Darwin then nodded at Carrie and ran to the boys' bathroom. "Gumball, are you in there?" he asked.

"NO!" Gumball cried.

"Open the door!" cried Darwin.

Gumball opened the door. "What to you want?" he cried.

"Are you okay?" Darwin asked.

"NO! I think I made Penny go to the emergency room!"

"Oh Gumball, don't cry! How about this. I'll be your date for the rest of the dance!"

"You will?"

"Of course! We'll dance the way people have been dancing for centuries. We'll slow dance to a pop song."

When the two boys went back to the gym, the DJ was playing _Year Without Rain_ by Selena Gomez and everyone was staring at Gumball. Gumball and Darwin then started to slow dance. "Thank you for having my back," Gumball suddenly said.

"You're very welcome, Gumball. What are friends for?" Darwin smiled back.

After the dance, Gumball and Darwin just got home. "HI!" Anais cheered, playing with Daisy.

"Did you have fun?" Richard smiled.

"They said they did," Nicole smiled.

"Yeah! Probably the best experience we've ever had!" Gumball cheered.

"Okay, you three go up to bed now," said Nicole.

As the three kids walked upstairs, Richard said, "Goodnight kids."

"Goodnight," Gumball, Darwin, and Anais said together.

When Gumball and Darwin got into their PJ's, they said, "Best night EVER!"

**THE END!**


End file.
